Coal Miners
Tennesse Tuxedo "Coal Minors" (un-restored)Tennesse Tuxedo "Coal Minors" (un-restored) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zw7TUgXvlAA Come on and see, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul, He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. (episode begins) Coal Miners (film starts) As our story opens, We always find Danny with a problem. (Danny shivers and shakes) Olie: What's the matter? Danny: This is ridiculous, Olie. I came all the way up here to get warm. Now it's freezing me. Can there be a way to--? (He saw something) Danny: Hey. Someone's going by with that stove. (Whistles) Lumpy: Yes? Danny: Lumpy, are you taking that stove somewhere? Lumpy: To the dump, Of course. Danny: Well, get rid off it, and give it to us, please. Lumpy: I don't know, I don't think Pop will allow it, He said to take it to the dump. Danny: This is a dump. In fact, it's one of the dumpiest dumps for us to see. Now don't panic for it. And so Danny owned the stove now. Danny: Okay now. Let's get it all stoked it. You climb up the ladder and I'll give a section of pipes. Olie: Okay. Ready when you are. Danny: Good. (Olie catches each pipe and connected them) (all together) (One falls) Olie: Whoops. Watch out! (THUNK!) Danny: Excuse me, but I can't see. (Olie pulls the pipe off of him) (POP!) Olie: Sorry. Danny: It's okay. A little later when they completed connecting the pipes. (the stove is completed) Danny: Olie, Is the pipes clean? Olie: I don't know. Let me see. (He blows into the pipes) (PUFF! with his toy pipe in his mouth) (Danny coughs and sputters) (and puffs his toy pipe) OIie: All clean. Danny: And about time. (Later) Danny: It's all perfect now, Olie. We're gonna be warm at last. Olie: Yeah. And keep warm too. Danny: But now we need to get some coal from big bear, He'll never know what we're doing. Pop: Oh, I suppose he doesn't mind, right? Danny: Oh, Hey Pop. I was just telling Olie... Pop: I heard what you were saying. Now you'll be told. You'll not have any coal yet. Find some other coal. Danny: But I'm freezing here. Danny: But I'm freezing here. Pop: Well, if you're freezing, then you'll need firewood and a coal shovel. Danny: Yeah. So please, Can you fill our bucket with coal? Pop: Not my coal. Find some other coal. Danny: What about our stove? Pop: Well, try using some wood food, and maybe you'll find some coal. (He walks away) Olie: Gee, Danny. What can we do now? We need to find some other coal. Danny: I know about finding other coal, We're doing a coal mine. Olie: But I'm not sure if we can do coal mining, Danny. Trains and boats need coal, water, and fuel. Danny: But Walden can, He's smart. Olie: And how can we get there? Danny: I made another plan to get away. Big slingshot. Olie: That will work, I hope. (Later, Danny ties a rubber band on two trees) Danny: There. All tied up. Crank it up now. Olie: Right away. Danny: Now I'll let go of the pin and we'll slingshot over the wall. Ready, Aim, Fire. Olie: Okay. (SHOOT, CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Danny: Ouch. Olie: Oops. Danny: Guess we have to do our target higher. Let's try again. Olie: Okay. (They try again) Danny: Ready, Aim, Fire. (FIRE) (SHOOT, They went over the wall) (Goofy holler) (They landed in a car) Squirrel: Huh? (gasps) Danny: To Walden's office and step on it. Squirrel: Right away. (Later) (somehow) And so, They were in Walden's office telling him their problem. (at Walden's office) Danny: That's what we need to learn about. Walden: So you want to learn about coal mining, huh? (They nodded) Walden: This is the blackboard to tell of how it should work. Danny: Okay, Show us. Walden: Here it is. The 3D Screen Playing Board. Olie: Don't know why coal can go on fire. Walden: Well, for example, coal is the type, which can be delivered in coal cars, coal barges, and coal lorries. Danny: But how was it made? Walden: It was made from plants. Danny: Really? But how? Olie: Plants grew in the jungle and passed away and got covered with layers. Walden: That's right. As more layers build up, The weight crushes them which now became coal. Danny: I see. But how can they get coal out of the ground? Walden: That's right. As more layers build up, The weight crushes them which now became coal. Danny: I see. But how can they get coal out of the ground? Walden: They go underground wearing hat lamps and go to get the coal. Olie: With pick axes and coal shovels. Danny: And dynamite. Walden: And even big cutting machines. Danny: Then what? Walden: They load it into a barge bar, and lorries, and coal cars hauled by a trains. Olie: Where would they take 'em? Walden: They deliver it to harbors, stations, houses, depots, and other transportation together. Danny: And power plants. Walden: Sizes of coal are broken and loaded up into vehicles to take them to lots of places. Olie: Even taken to houses for the stoves. Walden: Ever since sea transport and railroad transport can use some coal to be shoveled into their furnaces. Danny: That's it. Coal for stoves. Thanks a lot, Walden. Let's go, Olie. (They leave) Walden: You're welcome. But coal mining is not meant for amateurs. (They refuse to listen to what he said) Walden: Ah well. (Later) Danny: Okay, Olie, We'll dig right here. When we find some, We'll use it for the stove. Olie: Okay. That's the way we'll stoke the fire and build the steam pressure up. (Olie digs) Danny: Olie. Olie. Olie! Olie: Yes? (Danny mutters in the dirt pile) Olie: Oh, sorry, Danny. I'll shovel the dirt away from you. (Removes the dirt from him) (and cleans him up) Working gently, They soon have a shack and a tunnel. Danny: Now we can get a lot of coal to keep our stove warm. Olie: But where's the coal? Danny: If we can keep digging, we'll find it. As soon after he said that, They really strike coal. (they strike the coal) (SNAP, Coal spill out) (SPLASH) Olie: What happen? Danny: The coal has spilled everywhere. Olie: At least we found some. Danny: Now we can stoke the stove with coal. Well, To what they didn't know that breaked through Pop's coal bin. (they stoke the stove with coal) They use a wagon and a bucket to haul out Pop's coal, So they can be warmed up. (they keep warm) (they finish collecting some coal) Danny: There we go. Now we have enough coal to warm us up. We'll put this carpet over this hole, So Pop won't come in here and ask questions. (they sit down) Well, Pop did ask questions because he started to shiver and shake. Pop: Lumpy? Come in, Lumpy, will you? Please? Lumpy: What is it Pop? Pop: What's happened to my new furnace? It's freezing in here. Lumpy: I'm sorry, But all the coal is gone. Stolen I should say. Pop: Surely there could be more coal than that. Lumpy: When I look at the coal bin, I say a big hole in it, Because dug through it and stole it. Pop: Don't tell me and let me guess. It was two guys. (DUN DUN DUN!) Pop: Man! It was Danny and Olie, who weren't allowed to take the coal without letting me know first. (He growled in anger) Pop: Oh, they're so gonna be busted! Danny: (sighs) This is better. Warm and cozy. If Pop sees us, He'll be surprised. Olie: And amazed too. Pops: I really am surprised and amazed, Danny. Danny: Why? Pops: Because I knew you were going to take my coal without me knowing first. Danny: Don't be silly. We coal mined our own coal. Pop: Oh, and if you've minded your own coal, what do you call this coal? Olie: Uh? Yours? Pop: Next time, if you want to use some coal, just let me know if you want mine. Danny: Now, Don't get angry, Pop. We just wanna stay warm. (They fall down the hole) Pop: Then try stoking the furnace to keep my place warm and maybe you'll have a warm place. And so they did. (they stoke the coal furnace) Danny: This is a hot one. Olie: Yeah. Especially when you'll be stoking coal into the furnace of transportation. Danny: Olie, Sometimes, You burned me up. Phooey. Olie: Because trains and boats can use members to drive them. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Fiona and Elbert Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts